Jurassic Park Girl
by Sapphire Serina Riddle
Summary: What if three people lived on the island with the dinosaurs and could speak with them? When the dinosaurs end up out of control two of these people are their only hope of survival. No flames allowed!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is partly fantasy but I love this idea. No flames constructive criticism excepted. Oh one change some dinosaurs were discovered on the island all ready and DNA was collected from them and then the males were supposed have died.**

"I warned you this would eventually happen after time!" I shouted at John Hammond. "If you hadn't come here in the first place and invaded my life and my world I would still be a pretty happy normal girl!" I was angry about this situation. Why did they come here and make my life abruptly end?

"Normal," Hammond interrupted me. "I don't think that living with dinosaurs is called normal, Diana."

"Well, if you think about it, it's actually normal for me!" I continued, "Killing all the males on this island was the stupidest idea you have ever had besides building this so called park for people all over the globe to come and see this!" I slammed my hands down on the desk between us. "This is my home, my life! I know these creatures more than you do even though you think you know them better than me but you don't! I can speak to them! Why are you doing this to me and to Jason?"

"Diana, I came here not knowing you were here and now that I do know about you I want to help you. You still have amnesia after years of not remembering anything of your past at all. I asked some people about it and they said if you've had it for this long that you'll never regain your memories. You told me that when I first came here. You also say can speak to the dinosaurs which you also you told me. I think that's wishful thinking to me truthful. I believe you know that I'm doing this for the good of all people. People will see these creatures as if they are the most beautiful creatures ever and the most marvelous genetic breakthrough of the century. Don't deny us their beauty and our accomplishment." He said calmly. "I'm not trying to hurt you, Jason, or Jack in any way, shape, or form. In fact, I was thinking about helping you come back to a real civilized lifestyle instead of the uncivilized three people life you've created."

"Back up a minute to Jack because you don't know him at all like I do! All he wants is for you to do this so he can ruin it and, completely destroy it!" I shouted "He can control the meat eaters, when I can't! They listen to him but not me or Jason! All three of us can talk to them but they choose if they will listen to us or not!"

"Calm down, Diana, please quit shouting." He said. "That is not at all true. If they don't listen to you then they don't listen to Jack or anyone for that matter."

"THE RAPTOR KILLED SOMEONE WHILE I BEGGED HIM TO STOP!" I shouted "I CAN'T STOP THE RAPTORS FROM KILLING! THEY HATE ME AND DON'T LISTEN TO SOMEONE THEY HATE!" I screamed. I'd never forget that night.

_I could hear it coming through the trees. I jumped from my perch in a tree as it moved toward me through the trees shaking them so it wasn't safe for me to stay in them so I had to remain on the ground for the time being. _

_"Not again." I whispered "Not another Velociraptor." I ran toward the raptor's enclosure the same way the truck was heading. I beat the truck and saw many of the workers standing there waiting as the truck approached. I spotted the one person I wanted to see, Robert Muldoon. I ran to him quickly._

_"Diana, I didn't expect to see you out here so late tonight." He said without looking at me as the truck with the large metal crate appeared._

_"Are you crazy?" I said "There are all ready too many raptors in there." I motioned to the enclosure._

_He ignored me and walked toward the crate as it was lowered. "I want Tazers on full charge!"_

_"Like that will help." I mumbled as I followed him._

_He started to give the orders like every night."Loading team move in," Suddenly a loud screech came from the raptor in the crate making half the men scatter like scared mice. "Steady move back in," Robert shouted "And push!" they pushed the crate into place. "Loading team move away, Gate Keeper!" A man I didn't know the name of climbed on top of the crate. "Raise the gate!" _

_I suddenly saw a fatal problem no one else would notice until it was too late. "WAIT!" Too late, the gate was raised and the raptor that was turned around facing the back of the crate rammed as hard as it could into the back. Two men tried to stop it from moving but it didn't help. The gate keeper had fallen in front on the crate. He tried to crawl away. As he appeared he cried out in pain and fear. He was bitten! Robert and I ran forward as many people pushed their Tazers through the bars and started to hit the raptor hard with them but they weren't helping._

_Robert grabbed the man and pulled it didn't help. The man was in the raptor's jaws. _

_I looked toward the trees and screamed "Jack!"_

_No answer not that I was surprised he didn't come._

_I ran to help Robert. "Diana, talk to it!" Robert said._

"_It won't listen." I said "I can try but it probably won't help."_

_I moved in front of the cage and the raptor was tearing the man legs to shreds. _

_Then I spoke and the raptor looked at me, "Stop, you don't have to do this."_

_The raptor continued it furious attacks on the man ignoring me. "Please, just let him go."_

_The raptor looked at me and said. "No," It was a male! _

"_Please." I begged._

_The raptor responded by pulling the man farther in._

"_Shoot her!" Robert shouted._

"_Please, don't kill him!" I shouted._

"_Shoot her!" Robert and the man's voices combined overpowering my pleas._

_The man died and I moved from in front of the crate. They wasted no time in pushing it back into place and the raptor entered the enclosure._

_"Diana!" Jack jumped from a tree and ran to me. He wasn't out of breath so he had been there the whole time. _

_I slapped him hard. _

_"Okay I know you seem to always have a reason to slap me every time you do, so what did I do to deserve that?" he asked._

_I turned away._

_"Oh so now you still are giving me the silent treatment." He groaned_

_"What was your first clue?" another voice said, it was Jason. He was breathing hard so I had been running._

_"What are you doing here?" Jack said through gritted teeth._

_"I heard her calling you but let me guess you didn't answer tell she didn't need you anymore." Jason took my hand._

_"I tried to stop him." I said and tears started to fall. "He wouldn't listen to me."_

_"What?" Jason and Jack said at the same time._

_"The raptor, he killed a man. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me." I said._

_"Diana, how many times do I have to tell you? She, all the dinosaurs in Jurassic Park are female." Robert approached the three of us._

_"It's a male Robert, I spoke to him, and I heard his voice. I know it's a male. I've been wrong about anything when it comes to these animals." I said._

_"They are all females. You must have been mistaken this time." He walked away."You were in panicked state after all."_

_"It's a male." I said to Jason "I know it. I'm never wrong." _

_"I believe you, Diana." Jason took my arm as we walked away. "I know you've never mistaken a female's voice for a male's or vice versa even when you panic."_

_"You still believe it was a male. Well, Robert's right we only allow females in Jurassic Park. So it couldn't have been a male."_

_"This is not going to be a park more like Jurassic Disaster when something goes wrong and I won't help you until you ask for my help and admit you were wrong and I was right." I said and left his office._

_"How'd it go?" Jason asked. He was waiting outside Hammond's office for me. _

_"Same as usual," I said. "He doesn't believe me and he thinks he's right and I'm wrong but he told me one thing useful. My amnesia is permit."_

_"That's okay," Jason smiled. "I love Diana and only Diana."_

_"Diana, where are you?" A voice called._

_"Not again." I groaned knowing the woman was trying to get me to wear normal clothes instead of the vine dress I'd woven._

_"Jason?" A man called from the same direction._

_"Ditto," Jason had the same problem except he wore a pair of ragged shorts and no shirt._

_"I hate those clothes I can't really move in them. Not like my dress. I also hate that fabric against my skin."_

_We ran outside to the jungle to send the night as we had done for as long as I could remember. _

_We slept in a tree like we had done long before people came to our island home._


	2. Chapter 2

I watched for the chopper with Joshua at my side sitting on some braches in a tree near the ocean cliffs whih we did often when we were stuck like this.

"I hate that, oh what do they call that fence again? I can never remember what it's called." I asked Joshua who smiled.

"The perimeter fence," He said reminding me again what they called it but he knew no matter how many times he told me I'd never remember.

"Yeah the perimeter fence, it blocks us from most of the island and we can't get around it. How are we supposed to do what we love when that thing is in our way?" I said looking at Joshua who shared my feelings.

He shrugged, "I don't know what they expect us to do, but there's the helicopter so we can get back in." He pointed to the chopper appearing on the horizon heading straight for the island like we had been waiting for.

"Finally Hammond is coming back to his precious park on our island home." I said and we jump landing on our feet running along the familiar trail to the waterfall over the cliffs where the helipad had been built. We used it often when we got cut off from the main portion of the isalnd.

We waited as the helicopter was landed as soon as it was settled we jumped over the cliff and dived into the deep water surfacing almost immediately. Hammond climbed out of the helicopter as we started to swim to the shore and we were expert swimmers since we swam a lot on hot days to keep cool. I watch as other people climbed out f the chopper. There were more people with Hammond but why were there a woman and three men with him?

"Hammond!" I shouted deciding to ignore the newcomers for the time being, "I hate that fence … oh, Joshua, what it was called again?"

Joshua laughed, "I knew you'd forget, the perimeter fence Diana. I've told you at least that ten times all ready."

"Yeah that the perimeter fence when it cuts off from most of the island!" I climbed out of the water as two cars pulled up.

"You two should stay inside if you want to but you don't." Hammond said shaking his head then spoke to the others that had arrived with him. "Please ignore those two I'll explain them later after you have seen the park."

"For your information we lived on this island before Hammond came here." I said angrily. "It's our home and we aren't leaving it."

The people climbed into the cars we climbed on to the back where the tire was. Joshua was on one and me on the other holding onto one bar with one hand not worried we'd fall off. We knew what we were doing because we'd done it before.

The cars started moving. I was listening to the conversations, going on inside the cars. As we pulled through the perimeter fence I was glad to be back but hated as they closed the gates behind us so we couldn't get out again either.

"So the four fifty miles of perimeter fence are in place?" I heard a guy in a white suit asked Hammond in the other car but my increased hearing I had developed on the island was working in my favor.

"And the concrete moat barriers, and the motion activated tracking system, Donald dear boy, relax," John said annoyed with the lawyer already and I had to admit I didn't like him that much either. Joshua looked at me and we silent communicated that we both didn't care for him

"Let's get something straight John. This is not a weekend excursion. This is a through investigation about the stability of the park. Your investors whom I represent are deeply concerned. In forty eight hours if their not convinced I'm not convinced. We'll shut you down John." The lawyer was putting that bluntly and firmly.

John smiled with complete confidence that infuriated me. He didn't know what he was getting into on our island, "In forty eight hours I'll be accepting your apology."

"If you're the one apologizing," Joshua stood on the tire with his incredible balance devolved from years of moving through the trees learning from the best on the island which was me. "If he lives to listen to it or you live to give it which I believe is unlikely if Jack has his way. Don't say Diana and I didn't try to warn you."

"Ignore him." John said shaking his head. "He and Diana are a special case of living among animals for the last few years. They don't know how to be around normal civilized people."I rolled my eyes when he finished that statement.

The only girl in the group suddenly reached out and picked a leave of a plant that I knew very well and was surprised what she thought it was and I had to admit she was correct.

Suddenly John stood seeing something moving around a curve, "Slow down, now stop, stop, and stop." I knew what was happening. I waited for the reaction of the people in my car. The man in the cowboy hat stood and took off his sunglasses his eyes wide not believing what he was seeing. He was stunned to see what he thought he'd never see.

Ellie, as I figured out the girl's name was, was still going on about the plant that was supposed to be extinct like the animals. Allen, which I found out was the guy in the cowboy hats name was, reached over to lift her eyes to see what he was seeing, Her mouth dropped open, as she too stood, and took off her sunglasses.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Joshua who was trying not to laugh at Malcolm who was saying "You didn't."

Ellie and Allen got out of the car walking toward the brachiosaurs they were watching. "It's…it's a dinosaur." Allen stuttered pointing.

Ellie could only nod in response.

Hammond walked over chuckling. I stayed put, waving when the brachiosaurs spotted us watching her but when on eating.

"We were wrong this is actually a warm blooded creature." Allen said shielding his eyes to see its head more clearly from his vantage point which was pretty good considering the sun was high it was hard to look up at this time of day.

"This thing doesn't live in a swamp." Ellie said sounding like she wanted to cry she was so stunned she didn't believe it.

"It neck is likely twenty-five to twenty-seven feet long." Allen said estimating but was off by a few feet but close.

"Brachiosaurus thirty," Hammond corrected what Joshua and I knew in a heartbeat. We could have told them the moment they arrived on the island.

I finally got up and walked over to join them, "Her name is Brittney. I can tell who it is unlike most…" I looked at Hammond pointedly, "_people_ on this island." I emphasized the people because only three people on the island knew these animals

"How fast are they?" Allen asked what to know more about her.

"Well, we clocked the T-Rex at thirty two miles per hour." Hammond said smiling at their reactions loving the whole scenario.

Ellie turned stunned again "T-Rex, did you say you have a T-Rex?" Ellie was sounding breathless again and was stuttering too.

Hammond was nodding.

Allen grabbed his arm "Say again."

Hammond smiled and chuckled, "We have a T-Rex."

Allen started to collapse in stunned amazement.

Ellie laughing came over, "Put your head between your knees."

Allen sat down on the ground stunned not believe this was really what was happening.

"Dr. Grant, my dear Dr, Sadler, welcome to Jurassic Park." He said and they looked out over a field by a lake and saw more of the brachiosaurus herd and other kinds stopping by the water to drink.

Ellie sat next to Allen and Hammond did as well "They're moving in herds. They do move in herds." He looked at Hammond "How'd you do this?"

"I'll show you." He said.

"Just remember when things go wrong. Jason and I won't help you until you ask us for it." I said turning back to the car.

I heard the lawyer say, "We are going to make a fortune with this place," and Malcolm started laughing.

We rode the rest of the way in silence slowing every time they saw a different dinosaur.


End file.
